One Time, One Last Chance
by Serenity Takaishi
Summary: Akito wants to spend Yuki's birthday with him; but goes a little to far... will haru be able to asve to day? or will he be too late & leave yuki tramatized?
1. Akito's Plan

Ren: this is so for my b-day... which is today!  
Keo: ahaha!! wish her happyfullness!  
Ren: Yea... well, I'm not sure wat this is gonna be about... so it's coming off then top of my head!

* * *

**One Time, One Last Chance  
Chapter One: Akito's Plan  
**_Serenity Takaishi_

"Haru, what's wrong?" with a sad face a burrnett came out of a half destroyed house.

A kid with black and white hair turned his head, "Hi Tohru, what are you talking about?"

Tohru sat down next to the cow, "You've been sitting here a really long time. And you seemed to be down about something."

"I was just watching the sunset, it caught my attention while I was coming here." This was a lie, but, Tohru seemed to believe it, so she stayed and watched with him as the oranges and purples made up a sky.

In Shigure's house, another conversation was going on. One that the rat wasn't to happy about. "No!" A frustrated Yuki yelled slamming his door.

"Oh dear brother, you must," Ayame was trailing up the stairs, trying to convoce his brother what to do.

"Shigure, you know Akito always wants to see the members of the zodiac on their birthdays, elebrating one more year is a big deal, knowing he has only so many more to live." Hatori was ignoring the rivary and trying to drink his tea in peace. So far, there was nothing peaceful about his afternoon at Shigure's.

"What is all that noise?" Haru asked, looking up at the moon now.

"Hatori and Ayame came by wanting Yuki to see Akito for something..." Tohru looked in the doorway, hearing the dramatic effects of the elder Sohma brother.

Haru's face went pale, matching the white in his hair, his heart would break if Yuki had to spend his birthday with Akito. This was the first time he'd gotten the cvourage to do anything, and he couldn't have it all taken away from him yet. "Really?" Haru tried to act as nothing was going wrong, but inside his heart was breaking.

"Yes, so, now they must be arguuing about that."

Haru stood up, "Would you like to see if we can help?" he held his hand out for Tohru to except, before he could, Yuki came running out of the house, bumping into Tohru, causing himself to turn into a rat. Haru immedatly took the rat's cloths and hid them under the porch, while Yuki settled very closely beside Tohru, who seemed to be a little clueless of what was going on.

With a short breath, Ayame came out of the ripped door, "Where'd he go?" fake tears were starting to stream down his face.

"Who broke my house?" Shigure wasn't too far behind, him and Hatori would have to find his eventually, within the next few weeks.

"My poor brother, he's run away, never to be seen again!"

"Ayame, he just took off..." Haru said, looking up at him, his innocent eyes not revealing the truth.

Tohru got the memo and nodded, "He went that way," she pointed towards the trees, close to where she once pitched a tent to live.

"Oh, little brother! I'm coming," Off the over dramatic Sohma went, to find his brother.

"He's going to get too cold," Hatori said flattly, "The night might me a great place for the snake, but, he'll get exausted looking for Yuki."

"Yea, Tori you are absolutley right!" Shigure had one of those happy moments, admiring Hatori's common sense. "We shall search for him in an hour!"

"What if he transforms sooner than that?" Tohru was a little frantic.

"He'll be fine, he can stay warm under a rock," Shigure went inside, haering the tea pot whislte, "More tea anyone!?" came a high voice from the kitchen.

"No thank you," Haru got back up and looked at Tohru, "I came to see Yuki, so I think I'll go look for him."

"Okay! Bye bye Haru. Tohru?"

Tohru bowed, wanting permission to go along. "Would you mind if I went with Hastuharu? I'm worried about Yuki."

"...It's fine, if you find Aaya bring him back."

Haru got Yuki's clothes, making his way to the thick forest, Tohru behind him, Yuki in her arms. "Thank you Miss Honda, Haru." The littel creature squeaked. They were all talking, trying not to run into Ayame while they walked through the trees. After Yuki transformed, and Tohru turned bright red, they contiuned to walk along in the night. At last, they weren't on the Sohma property.

"What now?" Tohru asked, stepping into the road that neighbored the end of the territory.

"I'm not sure... would you like to walk around?" Yuki asked holding his arms.

"Yeah, that'd be okay." Haru answered brushing the pollen off his shirt.

"Maybe we can get something to eat, like rice balls, or something." Tohru spoke up, staring to walk along side the zodiac.

At that moment, both Haru's and Yuki's stomaches had something to say. This was the sing fot Tohru to find somewhere to dine. It wasn't too long of a journy, soon after entering the road, a small dinner appeared.

"This looks cute," the doors were glass with the name_ Ella's Everyhting _in cursive writing, painted in a sea foam blue, outlined in purple.

"I think they have rice balls," Haru smiled, opening the door for Yuki and Tohru.

There ween't many people in the dinner, just a few who looked like they were all alone and others who stopped by for some famous desert. Tehre were purples booths with green tables and purple tables with green chairs. It was a little vintage, how the murals were on the wall, and the lava lamp looking salt shakers. Tohru was a bit amazed, while Yuki found it odd people would make something look like this. Haru duidn't seem to care, jugding by appearance was horrible to do.

"Hello hun, welcome," an older woman came up to greet them, handing each a menu.

They all ordered rice balls, each had a different filling, so they would share a bite or two.

"So, Akito wanted you to come over for your birthday?" Haru was casual as he asked the question, he also knew the answer.

Yuki turned his head towards the darkened sky, the moon was bright, and stars seemed over-protective of the rest of the world. "Yes, he does... but I"m refusing to go."

"As I suspected you were," Haru answered staring at the rat.

"Umm, why does Akito want you there so bad?" Tohru spoke up, curious to the rebellion.

A sigh escaped the mouth that didn't want to tell the story, he was tired. His voice was ruptured from yelling at Ayame, and didn't want to drag on how horrible the family curse was. "Akito only has twenty some years to live... And to give you the shortest version I can, he wants to see all our birhtdays, seeing us live as though he couldn't himself. But wouldn't that bring the realization to him that he doesn't have that much longer to live... Closer to death then to what he thinks is the best thing for this family. How would he even know, he's been ignoring everything, all the emotions from the beginning."

There was a silence even Haru was surprised at Yuki's sudden outburst to himself. He stared aat the rat, expecting him to say something more. But, he didn't, he was beginning to think that he was orginally talking to himself, blurting out random words."Yuki... are you okay?"

"Yea!" Yuki lowered his head, "I just got carried away, I'm sorry Miss Honda, Haru." He was truely sorry, but you could still feel the anger in his voice. Akito was up to something this year, somthing that Yuki feared the most. For the past two years Yuki had skipped out on the Sohma birthday, but, this time, Akito was too determined, he would earase his memory. He just knew that's what would happen, then Tohru would be invited as well. Of course there was nothing she could do, but except... This scared Yuki, he didn't want to lose one of the most important things to him.

* * *

**:-:Authoress' Note:-:**

Ren: well, this is for my b-day... today! well, yea, so um,  
Keo: Okay... we betaed... please!! this is gonna turn out really good  
Ren: YEA!! PLEASE!! I'm begging, anyone, it's a new love triangle, who will Yuki--  
Keo: Pick... you've read, now review


	2. A Different Look

Ren: heeeeellllllllllllllo  
Keo: Been almost a year eh?  
Ren: Whatever, two days ago I thought I would go on with this & NOT delete the story & in the middle of the chappie I got mah first & only review for it! So this is dedicated to Martiny  
Keo: you should check them out, pretty great. Haha! THANKS YOU

* * *

****

One Time, One Last Chance  
Chapter Two: A Different Look  
_MoMo; Serenity_

Staring up at the new crystal sky, Tohru stood up and brushed the soil off of her pants. A patch of flowers were patted into the dirt that were under the girl's feet so she carefully made her way out of the flower bed up the stairs to the house. "It's a beautiful day," he began to talk to herself as she took off her shoes and opened the screen door.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" a voice that wasn't too familiar came from behind her. not knowing whom the voice belonged to, her curiosity turned her around.

She stood still, staring at the figure that was standing before her. The feeling she had began to barrage her, and she was at a loss of words. At the same time, she was addled that he had the nerve to show up, after all that she'd heard about him; all the horrible things Yuki had ever said referring to him. Then there was a part of her that didn't know how to react, the same part that was confused and not sure how to handle this situation. Her attempt to say something failed, for when she opened her mouth, someone else's voice came out.

"Akito?" Shigure appeared behind the brunette, startling her. "I wasn't expecting you?" he questioned the slim figure that was standing under the high sun.

With a bitter smile, he opened his mouth, "It'd behoove you to invite your guests in, don't you think so Shigure?" the words came out cold, sending chills down Tohru's spine. That's when she go the courage to bow respectably to the guest and open the door behind Shigure.

"Pardon me, I'm so sorry. That was rude of me," she watched as Akito walked into the house, hearing his response didn't make her day any better. _Of course it was._

"So Akito, what brings you all the way from the main house?" Sitting at the table, Shigure decided not to light up a cigarette.

Glancing around at the house his answer was silence. The look on his face now was bald, and showed no emotion. The only sure thing about him was that he was sick, there wasn't any color to his face, even to his eyes; they seemed like blacks pools of nothingness.

"Tea?" Tohru asked, burning out a pot and some cups.

While she sat the set in front of the two zodiac member, thoughts about the rat that was only upstairs couldn't get out of her mind. Did Yuki know? How is he going to avoid seeing him? Is that why Akito came, for Yuki? The thoughts were frantic and a million questions flew into her mind at once. She snapped out of her own world just before she the tea in the cup reached to rim.

"Thank you Tohru!" Over-excited about Tohru's tea, Shigure's voice rose and filled with joy; he was merely waiting on the food to come.

But, Akito wasn't so found of the girl. Instead he sat there quietly having little bigotry for her and the rice balls she was starting to bring out. He sipped the tea, despite his feeling towards her, and the awful taste he believed it had. "You are quite benign," Akito forced a smile on his face as he sat the cup back on the table.

"Isn't she the best?" Shigure's voice was back to normal; but it hinted more toward being more serious when he talked to the God.

"You should try a ri-" his sentence was interrupted by the fragile god, "No thank you. I'd rather just talk to you Shigure. Without the company." His eyes found their way to Tohru who was about to leave anyway.

Bowing she said farewell then made her way up the stairs and down the hall. The first door was the bathroom, and then Kyo's room. On her left there was only two doors, one lead to her room, the other to Yukis. She took the second door.

Knocking slightly, she waited for an answer, when no one opened the door, she thought she'd walk in. To her surprise, there wasn't anyone in the room. It had a bed in the middle of the wall, and the closet door to her left, on the right was a window with the curtains pulled back and a slight breeze making its way in. The room was silent; the only sound that you were able to hear was the slight breeze that was making it's way through the curtains.

"Yuki?" Tohru whispered her eyes darting from side to side of the white room. She wasn't sure where Yuki had gone, he hadn't been down for breakfast, or lunch that day. Now it being three in the afternoon, it worried Tohru; it wasn't like Yuki to miss on anything. Even breakfast.

She walked in with caution and poked her head out of the window. "Yuki?" she asked once more, making sure that she kept her voice down so Akito couldn't hear the name.

Nothing was said outside. Birds were flying through the sky, the sun beginning to die down a bit at the stroke of three. She pulled herself out of the window and up to the rooftop. There she spotted the cat laying his head against his knees, not making any sound. Completely motionless.

"Tohru," he said without looking up, "Yuki is in the woods somewhere." He confessed as though he was expecting the question to come.

His orange hair turned a shade lighter and shinned with the sun beating down on it. And his long legs were tucked tight to his chest; Tohru had seen this scene many times before, but never in the later afternoon, nor with such a gloomy atmosphere floating around them.

Taking a seat beside the teen-age rat, Tohru sighed, "What's wrong Kyo?" she asked careful not to upset the high tempered animal.

"Nothing," Kyo answered bitterly, still not bothering to look up from his knees; they must've been pretty interesting to him.

Refusing to become frantic for disturbing Kyo, she instead remained there and gave her answer with no sign of returning inside. "I'm sorry then."

Ten minutes. Twenty minutes. An hour later Tohru watched as Akito got into a car that was parked outside and drove away. There had been yelling, and arguing downstairs, but she still wasn't sure if Yuki had come home, or out of hiding. One thing was for sure, after Akito had left, the mood between the brunette and towhead had assuaged down a bit.

For the first time, Kyo looked up, and Tohru stared into his bright orange eyes. It looked as though was about to break down in tears. "It's fucking ridiculous!" he finally said.

Looking confused, all Tohru knew was that he was distressed. She stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"Akito has never cared about the birthdays of the zodiac, until that rat! After the days of them being together so long, he grew on. Then he stopped going, after meeting you. Yuki must've realized how it all was a ludicrous ritual.

"It's so…" he paused in his enraged outburst, "Damn it!" he stood up and jumped off the roof, landing with a slight thud; but mo flinch and landing directly on his feet. He walked away, sure to run into Yuki if he'd continue to walk into where he'd claimed the rat was residing.

O.o.O

Standing in front of a patch of greens and bright colors, the purple-haired boy looked away from the leeks and strawberries. "Akito, what in the hell can he really do?" he muttered, positive no one was near him.

Yuki moved his eyes round, finally staring at the sky, the sun hiding behind the tips of the trees that surrounded him and his garden. "What does it matter, seriously?! Why am I the only one?" he carried on talking to himself.

"That's a great question," someone said from behind Yuki.

The teen was unstable and jumped at the random sound of someone's voice after being alone for about six this morning. That was just before Tohru woke up and enough time to get away from who he knew was going to be coming today.

"…"

Neither of them talked, why bother, it would end up fighting, if not that then they would get tired of talking about Akito and stand in an awkward silence.

"Yuki there's been something that I've been wanting to tell you.." Pulling the chains around his neck the boy's nerves began to cultivate, and he wasn't sure how to say this.

"I-" he stopped, something had hit him in the head, causing him to stumble to the ground.

"Yuki, come now!" the voice was low and bitter. Nothing could change what was about to happen, Akito wouldn't allow Haru to take away what he was looking for; waiting for. And he sure wasn't about to let that damned girl ruin his chances with Yuki.

Yuki's mouth stayed agape with the sight of the two people standing in front of him; so much of a secret. "A-A-Akito?" he barely managed to stutter out. "What the hell?"

* * *

To Be Continued…

Ren: hey; this is the end of the second chappie! You've read, now review. I mean, that ONE person..  
Keo: we love you (you know who you are!) and you're great haha.  
Ren: you should click to go button & tell me what u think is gonna happen hehe.


End file.
